An organic electro-luminescence display device (organic EL display device) having flexibility is formed by forming a first barrier layer 22 including an inorganic material which prevents invasion of moisture on a first resin substrate 21 having flexibility, forming a TFT layer 30 on the first barrier layer 22, and forming a light emitting element unit (organic EL element unit) 40 on the TFT layer 30 as illustrated in the schematic cross-sectional diagram of FIG. 6. In addition, the light emitting element unit 40 is covered by a sealing resin layer 24 which prevents invasion of moisture, a second barrier layer 26 including an inorganic material is provided on the sealing resin layer 24, and the second barrier layer 26 is covered by a second resin substrate 27 having flexibility.
In such a structure, however, there is a problem that a defect (for example, a pinhole) can be caused when the first barrier layer 22 is formed and thus it is difficult to prevent invasion of moisture, and cracking can occur in the first barrier layer 22 when an external force is exerted thereon.
An organic EL display device with a structure that can solve this problem is disclosed in JP 2011-097007A. That is, the organic EL display device disclosed in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application includes:
(A) a substrate for a flexible device having a metal foil, a flattened layer formed on the metal foil with a polyimide contained therein, and an adhesive layer formed on the flattened layer with an inorganic compound contained therein;
(B) a back electrode layer and a thin film transistor that is formed on the adhesive layer of the substrate for a flexible device;
(C) an electro-luminescence layer that is formed on the back electrode layer and includes at least an organic light emitting layer; and
(D) a transparent electrode layer that is formed on the electro-luminescence layer.